


Preventative Measures

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Chastity Belt, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rodimus Prime is put into a chastity belt, and it backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preventative Measures

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://raisedbymoogles.livejournal.com/profile)[**raisedbymoogles**](http://raisedbymoogles.livejournal.com/) mentioned something about Magnus locking Roddy up to keep him from getting into sexy trouble with Galvatron. I immediately pictured Rodimus in a chastity belt.

_It'll make you a better Prime,_ Magnus had said, wrapping the beautiful circlet of metal around his waist. _It'll help you focus on your duties._

Rodimus should _really_ have asked more questions before he let his second lock the belt onto him. If nothing else, the embarrassed look on Ultra Magnus' face really should have been a hint.

But Magnus always looked kind of embarrassed after they 'faced, and the belt was shiny and intricate and matched his paint job perfectly.

And now Rodimus couldn't get the damn thing off. _None_ of his wrist-tools would pick the lock, and the strength of a Prime couldn't even bend the metal.

What's more, touching it _turned him on_. Which had been delightful at first! A new erogenous zone to explore!

Even the stamina had been nice....for the first five rounds. Until Arcee and Springer had to go back to work.

Rodimus threw himself onto his berth, rutting against it in desperation.

And then he got a _brilliant_ idea.

*****

Within a breem he was on his way to Chaar, on the fastest non-sentient shuttle that he could get.

He spent the trip in the shuttle's small shower, cold water constantly falling over him, then down into the drain, then back up to pour down on him again.

It wouldn't be good to go to Galvatron _too_ aroused.

Galvatron...thinking about the Decepticon leader putting strong hands on his belt made him shudder and spark and desperately grapple with the controls, trying to turn the water even colder.

*****

The _plan_ had been to get Galvatron to rip the stupid belt off.

Really.

After all, if _Rodimus Prime_ couldn't get it off, who else could?

As per usual, the plan did not survive the encounter with the enemy.

When the shuttle arrived, Galvatron didn't even had time to order an attack before Rodimus crashed into him, sparking with lust and frustration despite all the showering.

Rodimus wasn't entirely sure what he yelled. He hoped it wasn't _actually_ , "Take me now!"

On the other hand, if it had been, Galvatron was remarkably obedient. Dark laughter rippled through Rodimus' energy field as Galvatron twisted them midair, turning Rodimus' uncontrolled attack and pinning him to the bare ground.

Even Chaar's surface was arousing right now. But not nearly as arousing as the warlord on top of him, who seemed to be everywhere at once, grabbing and biting and twisting and grinding.

"Please...." Rodimus said, grabbing Galvatron's shoulder-pieces, hoping for some sort of control.

Galvatron twisted Rodimus' spoiler-tip and roared with overload.

Rodimus screamed.

He didn't overload. He couldn't. But it felt...good. "Again." He grabbed Galvatron's crown and arched up under him encouragingly.

"Eager little Prime, aren't you?" Galvatron bit his neck-cable--with anyone else he would have called it affectionate--and took him again.

*****

It took three overloads for Galvatron to realize there was something unusual going on. "You're not overloading," he accused, grabbing Rodimus by the neck and glaring into his optics. "Do I not _please_ you, Prime?"

The hum of his cannon promised death if Rodimus claimed that no, Galvatron didn't.

"You do! It's just..." Rodimus wiggled desperately, trying to get more friction; the hand on his neck was maddeningly arousing. "I can't. It's the belt."

"The belt." Galvatron looked down at him, then his cannon-arm moved down his chestplates, groping as it went. Galvatron grabbed the belt in one strong hand.

Rodimus screamed. He would be overloading, he felt, if he could...

Galvatron looked up at him, a grin slowly forming on his face.

Two hands and a set of very sharp teeth descended on the belt.

Rodimus screamed and begged, unsure if he was asking Galvatron to remove it or to just never take his hands off of him, _ever_.

After an eternity, Galvatron pulled back, sitting up and staring at him for just a moment. The belt was still stubbornly present, and Galvatron's engine was running hot, his energy field starting to spark visibly again. A strong arm grabbed Roddy's waist, pulling him up against Galvatron, giving him just a few gropes before Galvatron, once again, overloaded off of him.

"A very interesting device." Galvatron held him on his lap, one arm around his waist, the other on the belt--now marred by bite-marks but stubbornly intact and in place. "It could use just a few...improvements."

"I'll...say..." Rodimus gasped. If he could only _remove_ the belt, it would be so much fun!

"Cyclonus!" Galvatron yelled, pulling Rodimus up and hauling him bodily into one of the buildings, never mind that Rodimus could walk perfectly well on his own and certainly wasn't trying to get away. "Ah, better." Galvatron settled down on a large chair--throne? Rodimus didn't get a very good view from this angle. Especially when he was still trying to maintain as much body contact as possible. It burned to touch, but not touching was worse.

"Yes, my Lord?" Cyclonus only barely registered surprise at the Prime on Galvatron's lap; but presumably he'd had some time to get used to the idea while Galvatron had been loudly 'facing him into the ground.

"This belt. It needs some....revision." Galvatron groped it, holding Rodimus firmly as he traced the the Autobot symbol on the belt with one finger. "Get your knife and carve him something more suitable."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Galvatron...!" Anything that Rodimus might have said in protest was drowned in Galvatron's mouth as he was very firmly kissed. Apparently Galvatron wasn't going to stop taking advantage of him just because Cyclonus had some carving to do.

So it was in a haze of pleasure that Rodimus registered the burning pain-pleasure of the Decepticon insignia being carved into his belt. As the last line was cut, Galvatron overloaded behind him, almost disrupting Cyclonus' knife--but, Rodimus registered through the pain and frustration, he pulled it away in time.

"Galvatron..." Rodimus said, again. He wanted to collapse into Galvatron's lap, but the energy that burned through his frame kept him alert and wiggling.

"Yes, my Prime?" Not waiting for an answer, Galvatron gave him a long, biting kiss instead.

Rodimus moaned into Galvatron's mouth. He wasn't sure he had anything to say, anyway.

Galvatron pulled away. "You want more, don't you?" He gave the belt a possessive pat.

"Yes." It was rather obvious, wasn't it?

"Cyclonus!" Galvatron pushed Rodimus out of his lap into his second's waiting arms. "Play with the Prime for awhile."

Rodimus groaned, the image of himself being passed around the entire Decepticon army flashing through his processor.

It was kind of a hot image.

He leaned into Cyclonus' touch and thought: _serves Magnus right!_

And then he didn't think anything else for a long time.


End file.
